Farfetch'd (Pokémon)
|} Farfetch'd (Japanese: カモネギ Kamonegi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Farfetch'd resembles a brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a yellow beak and a V-shaped, black marking on its forehead. It has wings as big as its body, which appear to be enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet. Farfetch'd is always seen carrying a leek stalk or spring onion. It carries this sprig in its wings, and sometimes chooses to hold it in its beak or feet instead. Unable to live without its stick, Farfetch'd will defend the stalk with its life. Known uses for the stick include use as a weapon, nesting material, and emergency food source. It is selective about which sticks it will use, and has been known to fight over good ones. Farfetch'd is found in . In the anime Major appearances Farfetch'd debuted in So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd, under the ownership of . Keith used Farfetch'd to help steal other Trainers' Pokémon, including 's and 's. It was used in a battle against and battled before losing to Misty and her . Multiple Farfetch'd appeared in A Way Off Day Off as residents of a deserted island, which is the home of many different fruit trees. A Farfetch'd appeared in A Farfetch'd Tale, under the ownership of . He was trying to learn to make by using Farfetch'd's attack. A group of seven Farfetch'd appeared in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!. They would appear whenever whistles. In Smells Like Team Spirit!, a Farfetch'd was used by 's battle partner Holly against and Paul during the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Farfetch'd was teamed with and battled and but was knocked out by 's . A Farfetch'd appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, under the ownership of Wilkinson. He used it in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. Nini owns a Farfetch'd that first appeared in Pathways to Performance Partnering!. It performs with Nini's in Pokémon Showcases. Minor appearances A Farfetch'd appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Farfetch'd appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Farfetch'd appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Farfetch'd appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Farfetch'd appeared in Weekend Warrior, where it was seen competing in the Pokémon Contest. Five Farfetch'd appeared in a lake in Three Jynx and a Baby!. Five Farfetch'd appeared in Second Time's the Charm!. A Coordinator's Farfetch'd appeared in Thinning the Hoard!. Multiple Farfetch'd made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Farfetch'd appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!, A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, and A Jolting Switcheroo!. A 's Farfetch'd appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where it was seen participating in the Poké Puff Contest. A Farfetch'd appeared in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, and Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A Trainer's Farfetch'd appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. A Farfetch'd appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Farfetch'd debuted in Just a Spearow Carrier at the Indigo Plateau with its . A Farfetch'd appeared in Extricated from Exeggutor, where it was saved by after getting attacked by a group of Exeggutor while it was trying to find its nest. Afterwards Yellow helped it try to find its nest and later helped Yellow escape the Exeggutor and Oddish. Later it had finally found its nest with the help of Yellow and later said its goodbye to Yellow and Pika. Farfetch'd is the Pokémon owned by an Azalea Town boy first seen in You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour. Both the boy and Farfetch'd fell victim to the onslaught of the Masked Man's Pokémon in the depths of Ilex Forest. is later seen in A Flaaffy Kerfuffle to pass the Portable Pokémon Transporter. It later helped Bill escape from Staryu, but got trapped with him. They were later rescued by Crystal in Surrounded by Staryu. A Farfetch'd appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Farfetch'd was used by during his challenge in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented a Farfetch'd, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Farfetch'd appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu's rival, Ryoma, owns a Farfetch'd. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga A Farfetch'd appears in For Pikachu's Sake!! The Search For The Missing Farfetch'd. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Farfetch'd appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Farfetch'd took part in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : The charcoal makers of Azalea Town own a Farfetch'd. However, it won't listen to the apprentice and runs off in the Ilex Forest. Herding it back to him earns the player an . * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: Farfetch'd is one of the teachers at the school in Serene Village. He is serious about what he does, but his lessons are frequently interrupted. During summer vacation, he goes missing due to some mischievous , but he is returned without being harmed. Pokédex entries |} |} these Pokémon.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations in Vermilion City}} in Vermilion City}} and }} |} |} and }} }} |} |} in Vermilion City}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} , , , and , }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} in Santalune City , Friend Safari (Flying)}} |} |} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Vermilion City Seaside, Vermilion City Streets}} |} |} at the end of Round 1}} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 6, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode C & B)}} |area=Lava Zone}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest, Chill Battle: Fever!}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#2)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Fury Cutter Farfetch'd|English|United States|5|August 30 to September 26, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Fury Cutter Farfetch'd}} |Wish Egg Farfetch'd|English|United States|5|December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Farfetch'd}} |} In-game events |Baton Pass Farfetch'd|Japanese|hide|5|December 14, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Baton Pass Farfetch'd 2}} |Baton Pass Farfetch'd|English|hide|5|March 28, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Baton Pass Farfetch'd}} |Baton Pass Farfetch'd|French|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Baton Pass Farfetch'd}} |Baton Pass Farfetch'd|German|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Baton Pass Farfetch'd}} |Baton Pass Farfetch'd|Italian|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Baton Pass Farfetch'd}} |Baton Pass Farfetch'd|Spanish|hide|5|October 10, 2001 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Baton Pass Farfetch'd}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5| }} |First Impression|Bug|Physical|90|100|10| }} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Leaf Blade|Grass|Physical|90|100|15}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Trump Card|Normal|Special|—|—|5||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- in the Lava Zone. He challenged you to a battle, remember? He's a first-class player when it comes to . }} |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Farfetch'd |evolution=N/A |stamina=104 |attack=124 |defense=118 |fast= , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Farfetch'd is the only with an apostrophe in its name. ** Due to this, it is impossible to return a nicknamed Farfetch'd to its species name in English, Spanish, or Italian Generation I and II games. This is because the apostrophe is not available as a character for nicknames. * Farfetch'd is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 377. * According to the anime, Farfetch'd are rare because they have been over-hunted for food. This means Farfetch'd is one of the few Pokémon confirmed to be used for food. * Due to changes to the critical-hit formula in Generation VI, if holding its signature item, the Stick, and using a move with an increased critical-hit ratio, the move will always land as a critical hit. Origin Farfetch'd is based on a duck. It may be inspired by the Japanese saying 「 」, literally translating to "a duck comes bearing ". As a saying, it means "something surprising but convenient". The phrase can be shortened simply to 「 」. Name origin Farfetch'd is derived from far-fetched, meaning unbelievable, perhaps relating to Farfetch'd's rarity or the "far-fetched" theme of its Japanese name. Kamonegi is a combination of 鴨 kamo ( ) and 葱 negi ( ). Additionally, 鴨葱 kamonegi is an abbreviation of the proverb 「鴨が葱をしょって来る」 ("a duck comes bearing "), which means "something surprising but convenient". In other languages }} and }}. Additionally, 鴨葱 kamonegi is an abbreviation of the proverb . |fr=Canarticho|frmeaning=From and |es=Farfetch'd|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Porenta|demeaning=From and |it=Farfetch'd|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파오리 Paori|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=火蔥鴨 Fóchūngngaap|zh_yuemeaning=Means " duck" |zh_cmn=大蔥鴨 / 大葱鸭 Dàcōngyā|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Scallion duck". 大蔥 literally means "Big scallion" |hi=फारफेच्ड Farfetch'd|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фарфетчд Farfetchd|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Porenta es:Farfetch'd fr:Canarticho it:Farfetch'd ja:カモネギ zh:大葱鸭